Hot Tub
by kelcher
Summary: A Soft fluff story between Danny and Cherish None of the Characters belong to me


**After a hard battle, Danny leans against the tree tired his book partner was nearly out of heart energy. For the past two days and nights they have been battling. A day later while Danny was resting on the couch bored, Mr. Goldo came in the room, he notices Danny just on the couch. He walked over and notices a picture on the coffee able, he saw Danny and Cherish, his girlfriend. They meet not so long ago. Mr. Goldo had an idea, he picked up the phone, calling for someone.**

**"Danny Boy, get your stuff packed we're going on a little vacation, you need it after the battling" Mr. Goldo told Danny.**

**He sat up groaning, unhappy that he called him Boy. He sighs what's the point of arguing with him. He didn't question Mr. Goldo's words.**

**"Really?" Danny asked.**

**"Yes, now get your stuff packed and I have a surprise for you when we get there" Mr. Goldo told Danny.**

**Danny made no time to waste he got what he needed for this trip. For once maybe they don't have to battle and relax. The taxi was outside waiting for them. Mr. Goldo sat next to the driver while Danny got stuck in the back like always. The car felt like forever, but it's only been an hour. **

**Danny lean his arm on the edge of the car window his chin on his palm, watching the scenery going by. Hours passed as they reached their destination. They got out of the car. Mr. Goldo paid the driver as Danny took there stuff out from the backseat. The area was quite. The air was more fresher then the city where they stated, Danny turn to Mr. Goldo looking at his pocket watch.**

**"So what is this place?" Danny asked.**

**"This is one of the best Inn's in the region, we needed a brake so I book us a room also we're having special guests with us" Mr. Goldo inform him as he walked inside the Inn.**

**Danny cocked his head to the side wondering who they are. Danny fellow him carrying the bags like a pack mule, Mr. Goldo was a slaver driver at least in Danny's head. Ashe waited for Mr. Goldo, a scent was picked up, he looked over to sees Cherish. His eyes widen, why she here, his girlfriend. Not minding it just why, then he put the pieces together. Cherish walked over to Danny poking him a little.**

**"Danny it's been awhile" she told him.**

**He looked at her blushing a little.**

**"Ah so glad you came Cherish where is you're partner?" Mr. Goldo asked**

**"Unfortunately she had to work so she send me here" Cherish sighs a little.**

**"Well that's ok the rooms are right down the hall" he pointed as he went to the room.**

**Cherish and Danny nodded. They fellow him each step felt forever. Danny walked closer to her trying to hold her hand, but his hand was hesitating. He sighs as his hand retreated aback to his side. Why should he hesitate, they're dating he shouldn't be acting like this. They stop as Mr. Goldo opens the door that lead to a nice room. Danny placed the heavy bags down cracking his back. **

**"Alright seeing how Danny keeps complaining that I snore and talk in my sleep, you two will share the bed, now I'm off I have a couple of friends of mine" he said as he left them alone.**

**Danny couldn't believe what he heard, Cherish and him in the same bed. His hands were sweating as his hear twas racing a little. He never shard a bed with any girl. All of this made him have headaches, Cherish turn to him and notice he wasn't in the right mind.**

**"Danny calm down I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you feel…"**

**"No no" he interrupted her placing both of his hands on her shoulders "I don't mind".**

**What was he saying of course he would mind, Cherish is one of those girls who is out of his league. He doesn't understand why she is with him. Cherish held his hand firmly looking at him.**

**"Hey we'll figure something out" she told him.**

**"Ya you're right" Danny replied.**

**Cherish kissed him on the cheek, he softly blushed. Maybe this won't be as bad as he though. How bad can this possibly be, for him. This might get them more closer and share more of their relationship. Cherish looked at the list of things they can do. **

**"Hey they have a spa, we should go" she said.**

**"Ok" Danny nodded.**

**Later in the evening, Danny was in the hot spring, the nice steam filled the room he notice there was no wall like the other springs he's been to with Mr. Goldo. A sliding door was heard. Someone sat next to him, Danny splash Mr. Goldo or so he thought.**

**"Very mature Danny" said a female voice.**

**Danny quickly got the sight on who it was. Cherish he quickly scooted back, why was she in here. He gulps as his face turn red.**

**"Che-Che-Cherish what are you doing here on this side?" Danny asked.**

**"Hmm" she looks over at him "I guess you didn't read the notice, this is a union sex spa, meaning males and female can be in the same spa water" she said**

**Danny's heart was beating, Cherish sitting in the same water as him, with nothing but a towel around her body, course there was a towel around his waist. He couldn't believe that she was here though. His girlfriend was with him. He calmed down as he scooted back to his position that he was sitting before. It was an awkward moment. **

**"I know it's weird but let's try to enjoy it" Cherish said breaking the ice.**

**"Ya let's try to enjoy it" Danny said to her.**

**Danny's eyes shifted to the side looking at her. She looked so calm and relax, unlike him. She doesn't seem to mind. Danny's hand went under the hot water looking for her hand. His hand bump into hers as he placed it on top of hers. **

**Cherish turns her head looking at him feeling his hand on hers. They didn't say very much just enjoying the hand holding. After an hour or two, Cherish got out so she can get ready for the night, Danny soon fellow her. In there rooms, Mr. Goldo retired early, so they had to be quiet. **

**"So um…what are we going to do about the bed situation?" Danny asked in a whisper voice.**

**"I'll sleep on the floor, I don't mind" Cherish said.**

**Danny sighs in agreement. The twilight night approaches as the dark clouds were rolling in there was going to be a thunderstorm. During the seep, Cherish saw the lightening it made her sat up quickly, her boy was shaking. Was this from her experienced with Zeno and his lightening. She didn't like it, so she drawled into the bed Danny was sleeping in. **

**Cherish right now didn't care she held onto him shaking a little. Danny open his eyes a bit noticing her shaking, he didn't mind. He held her back keeping her close to him so she wouldn't be scared. Danny softly smiles in his sleep and Cherish did the same feeling safe in her boyfriend arms.**


End file.
